666.exe
I'm Eddy, as most of you should know from my username. What happened to me was a true story, I still have the horrid memory in my mind to this day. The Discovery Most of the stories on Creepypasta Wiki are pretty scary and pretty awesome. But there is one story that caught my eye the most. Username 666, there isn't a proper story on the Creepypasta Wiki but it does get me quite tensed up. Well anyway, last year in September 2011, I was just surfing the internet in hopes for finding some cool games I could play or anything that has Mario or Sonic in a mix with Zelda. I did manage to find one game with Sonic and Zelda in a game clashed together, but due to the poor ratings and how crappy it was, I gave up on the first level. I then decided to surf somewhere else and then remembered something... Kongregate! I remembered how they could have some awesome games there so I decided to go there and ended up in 'Make Your Own Tower Defence Game' which I loved so much. I then thought of playing it for a while, I did until on the chat beside the game, very strange things started occurring with a strange user - SixSixSix. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked myself, thinking about the name, "666? Never seen a user called that." And then a thought rushed into my mind... at sometime in 2010 the user SixSixSix got banned permanently for making strange chanting on the chat, I even saw a bit of it! How horrible was that? Very horrible. And then, all the users on the chat disappeared and I was only left with myself and SixSixSix. Here's how the conversation went (Me = Eddy23911, 666 = SixSixSix): Me: Where'd everyone go? 666: they left Me: What? How? 666: they got scared of me Me: Wait a second, you got banned in 2010, and yet you're still here? 666: yes i am the devil and i can never be banned from anything Me: Oh I see, you're just a hacker. Nice try. 666: there's a lot more to learn At that point, a pop-up appeared with just a black background and white text saying "666 . exe" with a download button at the bottom. And then this appeared in the chat: 666: play and you'll regret it 666: but there's no way to get rid of this. the popup will follow you until its downloaded Then, all of a sudden, the entire chat on Kongregate came back up, all the people were there but when I looked for SixSixSix, he—actually, it disappeared from the list. I was just horrified to what I saw, and what SixSixSix said was amazingly true. Every page I went to, the pop-up appeared over and over. I got fed up with this shit and fired up Camstudio to get ready to record the footage. I announced my name in the video, did all that crap like I always do in my Let's Play's on YouTube and then clicked the download button, getting curious to find out what happens next. The 666 . exe Game - The 3 Options The download took about 4 minutes to start up so I just discussed my updates coming up very briefly. The game finally came up. "OK, let's see what this bitch has to offer," as I talked to my audience. I clicked open and then the game started. To my amazement, it didn't seem like anything to do with 666 at all, instead there was a red background with dark red letters saying '666'. There were 3 options, Start Your Death, Settings To Your Death and Exit. I started to feel quite tensed up and wondered why 'Death' was included in the menu. I started to have a strange feeling in my gut like my brain was telling me to get out of this game before it is too late. I ignored the feeling and started to explore the Settings menu. I was then horrified from the tips of my toes all the way up to the top of my head. I was trembling in fear to what I saw. And this is exactly what it said: "Settings to your Death Who Do You want to be killed by? SixSixSix/Satan/An Exorcist. When do you want to be killed? As Soon As I Finish Playing/As Soon As You Meet SixSixSix Again How Do You Want To Die? Stab/Eyeball Cutting/Intestine Ripping/Eaten Go Back To menu" "OK, guys, obviously, this SixSixSix dude wants to fuck around with me, crap!" I said to my audience as I was covered with fear and curiosity. I then decided to end this crazy footage by saying, "Alright guys, I might as well exit now, this is starting to become suicidal." I clicked 'Exit' and then an error message popped up. "dont think about escaping, the fun hasnt started yet. also weve made sure you cant stop recording this footage, youre viewers will suffer the same thing while watching this as you are. we are watching you" I don't know who this 'we' is but it sure was creepy. I had no choice but to click 'Start Your Death'. I dunno what's happening but it didn't look right at all. It seemed as this was a suicidal game and this 'we' wanted me to die a very severe death. Without any other thoughts, the game started. The 666 . exe Game - The Game Itself Holy fuck... what the hell is this? The first thing that appeared from the game was the pentagram with a body laying down on the floor. It stayed like that for about 5 minutes and then turned to static. After, it went straight to a multiple choice quiz with very horrific messages. The whole point of the game from what I saw is that the game shows you one very cryptic video of either massacre deaths or screams of pain and footage of someone's flesh being ripped apart by something. Then, a multiple choice question appeared on the screen with a counter on the bottom. It appeared to me to be a number of how many gross videos you watched, quite freaky. And it turns out that you are forced to pick the right answer. If you pick the wrong answer, nothing happens. I managed to get through 23 videos until it turned VERY satanic and cryptic. The 24th video, the one I hated the most, was a group of people who seemed to be chanting of some sort of language I have never heard of and I don't think it's even a human language. Sounds too much alien-like to be a language. Also, now I think I've hit a dead end because the video will just loop over and over. It won't stop! "I'm guessing this is gonna stay like this for a while..." I said, getting all tensed up over what I was watching. Afterwards, something caught my eye. Along with all this shit happening with the chanting there seemed to be a chat box on the bottom left. It appeared to me that there was one user already on the chat. I was then relieved to see that someone else is having this experience. I clicked the text to see who else was experiencing this madness and then a complete shiver came over me. Two users were there: EddyCool, my Kongregate username which is strange because I wasn't on Kongregate this time and I had no idea how this was connected to it. And that dreaded account... SixSixSix How the fuck did it manage to get onto this? Was he the one who planned all this to happen? Was it one of those strange people who were chanting in the pentagram in the middle of the screen? I have no clue. And SixSixSix appeared to be talking to me again. Here's that painful conversation: 666: do you like it so far? Me: No, it's fucking terrible. So much terrible things are happening! 666: haha, I love this Me: That's it, I'm turning this shit off via mains. 666: hold on, were not finished with you yet 666: you still need to die first Pissed and angry I took the plug out to find the computer STILL ON! The fuck, man. The fuck. The conversation continued: 666: you think you can stop us easily? Me: Who is this 'us' and 'we'? 666: isn't it obvious already? Me: What do you mean? 666: were in front of you Me: The chanting? 666: yes were the devils chanting for Satan to rise and murder you from the computer screen 666: were the devils you are seeing now 666: goodbye :) From that point, the chat box disappeared and the final question came up. I was so petrified that I couldn't move. I turned into an inanimate object from what I just read: "666 is telling the truth... you will die a horrible death... do you believe this?" The only answers were either Yes or No. Again, nothing happened when I clicked the wrong answer which in this case was 'No'. So I clicked Yes and then the game turned black as a very demonic voice appeared saying these very words I still can't get out of my head "You are going to suffer a painful death and a horrible sin. Make your prayers now..." Then, the game shut off on its own and a message box appeared saying: "No one's gonna help you now. You are now free to do what ever you want but the pentagram with us shall remain on this soulless computer. Every icon on your desktop and on your C drive shall change into that very picture we talked about. You may stop recording now. Upload it quick though or else we won't be able to share this secret of your death." I had a decision to make now... both are terrible... 1. is to upload the video as soon as possible until it won't be accessible to show the world this devastating game but this evil spirit will travel along the sending to other people's computers. OR 2. Don't upload it to save other people's lives but no one will believe me and this evil spirit will remain on my computer. I stopped the recording and went to sleep for the next day. But I couldn't sleep all night. I was thinking whether to upload the video or not. Around 11:53pm I decided to go back to my computer and once I did get on, another message appeared, but this time it seemed more hard to read. "I tld u to upod te vido as sn s posble. Yu ony hae sven miuts unl ts' to lat. Hry up." It took me a while to decode the message though. It said: "I told you to upload the video as soon as possible. You only have seven minutes until it's too late. Hurry up." I was so frightened... but I didn't upload it. The User Follows Through Chats... A week has gone by after that terrible message and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. When I started the computer, all those pentagrams were still there, as usual after that tragedy. I decided to go surfing on the internet again for some Sonic and Zelda mix games but avoided Kongregate at all costs. But something strange keeps happening. SixSixSix keeps following me through every chat I went to. Whenever I went to another chat on any other website, SixSixSix kept appearing all the time saying this: 666: hello target... "hello target..." What does that mean? What does SixSixSix mean by 'target'? I was so fucking confused... I couldn't take it anymore. He would just follow me over and over through different websites. Even when there wasn't a chat, somewhere on the page those 2 words kept appearing... "hello target..." The Final Time With SixSixSix I think this is all over - no, I thought this was all over. SixSixSix seemed to stop following me, he never said anything for the past 2 hours. I knew something wasn't right. "Well, at least he's gone now." I said to myself, feeling confident. I found an addicting Sonic game too and I played through it for a while. I recall the name was 'Sonic Flash' or something like that. I've always chosen Amy Rose as the character to play though, since she's my favourite Sonic character for various reasons I don't want to go on about (well if she was in the flash game that is). I stopped playing for a while and decided to read some more Creepypastas but once I went to the homepage, Cleverbot appeared out of random. I thought it was BEN trying to contact me or something, I've always wanted to contact BEN so I was kinda excited. But that all went away. Here's the conversation and the last of what I heard of SixSixSix: CB: You didn't do as I said. Me: Of what? CB: 666 . exe, you never uploaded the footage. Me: Oh that, I didn't want to let you destroy other people's lives. CB: Too bad, you're gonna die now. Me: Oh really? CB: Yes, you owe us now. Me: Owe you what? CB: Your life. 666 . exe can never be downloaded again thanks to you. Me: Well lucky that it didn't get to anyone. CB: But it went to you. Me: So then, my death? CB: You will see horrifying images in your sleep tonight and again and again for the next 5 weeks. I won't kill you though because I'm feeling generous. Me: And what kind of images are they? CB: Lots of images of people getting murdered and killed, flesh being ripped apart. This is the last time you shall see me. Get ready for your payback. Me: Why are you doing this to me? CB: Because the only way to live is to die. I was completely puzzled at that point but I dunno why this happened to me but not anyone else. Me: But why me? CB: Because your little 12 year old autistic brain can't handle this stuff, this is my fun. Me: Wtf? How did you know I was 12? And how did you know I was autistic? In reality, I was in fact 12 but then turned 13 at the end of the year, and I am in fact autistic. Kinda scary how Cleverbot knew this personal thing about me. CB: I know all... and these images will stay with you for the rest of your life... Me: I'm so freaked right now that this is happening... CB: Hello. My name is Cleverbot. I knew that Cleverbot started normally now so I didn't say a word of SixSixSix. The Aftermath and Moral For those 5 weeks, those images poured into my head. I still have these images now in my head and to anyone who reads this, I think I know why this happened to me. When SixSixSix appeared, I should have closed the window straight away, but because of my curiosity, I decided to go on and look what mess I stumbled on. Now SixSixSix could be anywhere. Please, if you see SixSixSix, don't go chatting to him, instead, be wise and get the fuck out before he takes over your mind with cryptic images. Just be wise and you won't end up like me. I dunno what to do now, SixSixSix appears all over the place still but he never talks, just stays on the list. I've told my friends and family about this, but they all say I'm just talking shit and I'm just imaging things. Trust me, this is far more worse than imagining things. So now you know what to do. Why am I writing this now? Well here's the answer you've been waiting for. 666 . exe and SixSixSix have gotten me, I'm now their toy. Category:Read by SOG Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Cliche Madness Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Vidya games Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Videos Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails